The present invention pertains to nose and mouth filter masks utilizing pressure sensitive adhesive for attachment of the filter in a covering relation to the mouth and nostril areas of a person's face.
The filter material may be formed of any conventional commercially available tissue such as Kleenex, or similar material in one or more plies to filter solids from the air, or the filter material may be impregnated for example with activated charcoal or other suitable materials to filter out gaseous elements in addition to the solids.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide inexpensive filter units for use in pairs to cover the nose and mouth areas of a user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pressure sensitive adhesive in a peripheral strip about the edge portion of each filter member with a removable peel off cover engaged on the normally exposed surface of the adhesive.
A further object of the invention is to provide a single filter configurated for use in a covering relation for the mouth and nostril areas of the user.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide mouth and nostril filters which are disposable and which are formed in a flattened condition for easy packaging.